Naruto Next Generation
by MG6673
Summary: The Newest generation of Naruto. After Naruto Shippuden. Read and Review! :
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, First chapter. Me and my friend SS are writing this story. SS is not a user but, she's my partner. This is an edit. K!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XxX**

Character Introductions.

Ryeuske Uchiha: Age 14, Genin, Son of Sasuke and Takara Uchiha (Takara is a OC)

Chinasue Abruame: Age 14, Genin, Daughter of Shino and Kasumi Aburame (Kasumi is a OC)

Akio Uzimaki: Age 14, Genin, Son of Naruto and Tenten Uzimaki.

Shin Haruno: Age 14, Genin, Son of Sakura and Lee.

Emi Haruno: Age 14 ,Genin, Daughter of Sakura and Lee, twin sister of Shin.

Sayuri Uzimaki: Age 14, Genin, Daughter of Naruto and Tenten Uzimaki, twin sister of Akio.

Miu Hyuuga: Age 14, Genin, Daughter of Hinata and Garra Hyuuga.

"It's morning Ryeuske. Get up!" Chinasue yelled at a boy sleeping on his couch.

"Go away!" Yelled Ryeuske back at his friend.

"Now Ryesuke! It's time for school!" Chinasue yelled at Ryesuke trying to get him up.

"Fine!'' Ryesuke sighed giving in.

It was a great morning in the Uzimaki house, Except for the fact that the two Uzimaki twins haven't woke up yet, Now who does that remind you of? A woman came in to the room holding a laundry basket. " Sayuri, Akeo wake up before your father leaves!"

The twins didn't move… "You'll be late for school" The woman said. The two kids popped up out of bed

"Well why didn't you tell us earlier" the two kids said in unison and they both got dressed. It was gonna be a great day.

"Mom go away! Leave me I look fine!" A pink haired boy yelled at his mother.

"Come here! You need to have your hair fixed more" A familiar pink haired woman came out with a Light pink brush.

"Emi! Help me!" The boy yelled for his sister who looked like a Rock Lee, Minus the bushy brows.

"Coming brother!" The two together pushed the door closed and ran for the Academy.


	2. Coming to the Academy

Ryeuske and Chinasue walked into the room a bit unhappily after the fit Ryeuske threw. Everyone was staring at them for being half an hour late. Ino the teacher for the Academy gave them both a questioning look.

"Sorry Ryeuske wouldn't get out of bed." Chinasue said giving Ryeuske a look telling him that she'll deal with him later. Ino sighed and pointed to their assigned seats.

"In my defense I'm always being dragged here even if I already mastered the lesson for the day" Ryeuske said half-asleep.

"Just sit down Ryesuke." Ino said pointing to his seat.

"What if I don't want to?" Ryeuske said.

"sit down right now!" Chinasue said in almost a motherly tone.

"I'm going, god quit yelling at me!" Ryeuske said walking over to the empty seat.

"Now that we are all here…" Ino was interrupted by the sound of people coming to the door. The door opened with the Uzimaki twins Akeo (The Boy) and Sayuri (The Girl) Running in.

"See I'm not always the last person to class!" Ryeuske yelled to Chinasue half out of his seat pointing at the twins.

"Ryeuske Uchiha you sit down in your seat right now!" Chinasue yelled at the boy.

"First you say sorry for that lecture you gave me on the way here!" he yelled.

"later!" she yelled.

"Now!" he half screamed across the classroom. Akeo and Sayuri stood there staring at the fight between the two. After 5 minutes of "now and later" Ino came up to Ryeuske and said

"how about after class she'll say sorry".

"God damn it. Fine but as soon as the damn bell rings you better say it!" He screamed then sat down. All of the kids sat down.

"Ok now we can…" Ino was interrupted again by the sound of screaming down at the end of the hallway. Shin and Emi ran into the room and closed/locked the door. Everyone was staring either for the fact the two were just screaming bloody murder or the fact that kids still haven't got used to Shin's pink hair inherited by his Mother, Sakura.

"You don't mind if we lock the door do you?" Shin said timidly. "Sure?" Ino said confused by the whole event. The two sat down and the class could finally start.


	3. In the Academy

"Now that all the drama is over" Ino said looking at Ryesuke "We can start class" Akeo raised his hand into the air enthusiastically hoping Ino-Sensei wouldn't ignore him like she usually did. Ino sighed "Yes Akeo" she said through her teeth.

"What is our genin test gonna be?" Akeo asked. Every kid besides Sayuri stared at him not knowing the test was today.

"I was going to mention that Akeo, But thank you for saying it for me" Ino said obviously being sarcastic. "Yes the genin test is today.."

"WHAT!" Yelled the whole class but Akeo, Sayuri, and Ryesuke.

"Yes now sit down and _shut up!"_ Ino yelled obviously annoyed with her class. "Now, here are the rules." Ino said Finally calm. " if you and your team pass the test today you will get your headband tomorrow and pass, and if you fail the test I will see you again tomorrow for a new year of the academy" Ino said in her "teacher" voice.

"Wait, were gonna be in _teams_?" Ryesuke and Akeo asked in unison.

"Yes…" Ino answered.

"Well Damn" Ryesuke said interrupting the teacher yet again.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Chinasue yelled.

"Damn right I will!" He yelled back

"If you fight you fail" Ino said in a half yell.

"SHE started it!" he yelled

"Did NOT you did" she screamed back

"You wanna bet!" he screamed

"shut up I wish to take the damn test already" Shin said in a yelling voice

"I wish for all of you to shut up and let the f***ing teacher talk" Akeo yelled.

"God, can I please talk?" Ino asked as calm as she could. The room was silent "Thank you. Now, for the test you will be put into teams of four and go out and find the scroll with your names on it. I will give some clues on were to find it." Ino said explaining the test.

After giving out the teams Ino said "Alright class dismissed now move out!" before students went to the door they heard knocking and screaming that said

"SHIN! I NEED TO FIX YOUR HAIR!" it sounded like a woman.

"Oh god! Its Sakura!" Yelled Shin. The whole class froze. "Go For the windows!" Shin yelled running to the window followed by the whole class and Ino. After two minuets the class was empty with only the sound of Sakura's screaming.

"SHIN!"


	4. Finding the Scroll

"I swear, we will never find the scroll at this rate!" Shin complained as him and his group tried to find the scroll. They had been looking for 3 hours and found nothing. His group was made up of Akeo, Ryeuske, and Chinasue.

"WE WILL IF YOU STOP COMPLAINING!" Ryeuske yelled at the boy with pink hair.

"Well, someone has some anger issues" Akeo said with a

smirk.

"Do NOT. How come YOU'RE so stupid ." Ryeuske said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chinasue screamed at the three boys. "Shin stop complaining. Akeo, stop making fun of Ryeuske and Ryeuske, Shut up."

"Wait don't we have a clue to where the damned thing is?" Ryeuske mumbled to Chinasue.

"WE WHAT!" Chinasue yelled. "Well, who did we give it to?" Chinsue asked Ryeuske.

They all looked at Akeo.

"What did-o" Akeo said looking in his hands to find the clue.

"You god damn idiot!" Chinasue yelled at Akio. Then hit him.

"Guys! We need to find our scroll!" Shin yelled to calm everyone down. He then took the clue from Akeo and read it aloud "It is beneath the great nose"

"What kind of clue is that?" Akeo asked rubbing his hurting arm.

"Well we have the clue so we now have to think. I know that Akeo can't be much help so." Ryeuske said turning to him. He raised his fist and punches Akeo. Akeo went flying backwards and laid where he was.

"Hey I think I found the scroll." Akeo said still on his back. His hand up in the air pointing to the face of the fourth hokage. That was carved into the mountain

"Well, Thank you for punching Akeo…I think?" Chinasue said unsure of what just happened.

"He finally did something right" Ryeuske smirked

"Well lets go get it" Shin said already climbing up the mountain.

"Good job you guys!" Ino said looking at the scroll in her hand. "But…" The four looked at her in horror. "The point of the test was to use team work, not to just find the scroll. As you can clearly see no one else found the scroll."

"So do we pass or not?" Chinasue asked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Ino said. They then heard someone slaming on the door.

"SHIN! YOUR HAIR!" Sakura yelled out side of the classroom.

"Aw crap! Not again." The four said as they ran for the window.

**Yay! We're done! Sorry for the wait. We had bad writers block! Thanks for waiting!**

**Read, Write, Review!**

**~ MG**


	5. First Mission

"You wanted to see us?" Ryeuske said calmly to Naruto the sixth hokage.

"Yea I did thanks for coming." Naruto said looking at Akeo, Shin, Ryeuske, Chinasue, Emi, and Sayuri.

"So what's up pops?" Sayrui asked

"A mission that's what's up." Naruto said grinning.

"A mission really! Thank you so much." Akeo said jumping up and down.

"Pass." Ryeuske said sleepily making his way over to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Chinsue said grabbing Ryesukes arm. "You are going on a mission weather you like it or not!"

"O Okay let me rephrase this." Ryeuske said taking a deep breath. "Yay! A mission where we all can get killed!" He said with a huge fake smile while clapping his hand similar to Akeo.

"Wow! He's negative!" Emi said staring at Ryeuske.

"So can we get the mission before my mom finds me?" Shin asked looking around the room.

"Brother's negative too!" Emi said pointing at her brother Shin.

"Why yes you can. Tenten!" Naruto yelled for his wife.

"Okay so while we wait for Tenten to get what you need I need to ask you all something." Naruto said.

"Go on." Shin said getting impatient

"Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked with the largest grin on his face.

"YUP YUMMY" Akeo and Sayuri said in unison.

"Kinda." Shin said shrugging

"Yea I guess." Chinasue said

"I don't like eating." Ryeuske said making a face that resembled Saskue, his father.

"Well that's all you get to eat on the trip" Tenten said walking into the room.

"What's with all the clothes and stuff?" Shin asked pointing to the box Tenten was holding.

"Those are you're costumes." She replied holding green dress and a pheasant shirt.

"Whoa wait, I'm not playing dress up!" Ryeuske said

"O yes you are!" Chinasue said picking his outfit out.

"crap." Shin said

"O sorry Sayuri but you'll have to dress as a guy" Tenten said holding an orange shirt

"Okay" Sayuri shouted with glee.

"Wait What!" Shin asked

"If I'm a boy and we get attacked I can fight." She explained.

"OK awkward well move out" Naruto said staring at Sayuri.

**Hey! Hope you like the Chapter. **

**Read, Write, Review!**

**~MG**


End file.
